syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 18
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Easily Wins From Utica State Leaguers Prove No Match For Locals On Armory Court Superior playing enabled the All-Syracuse basketball quintet to easily defeat the Utica team of the New York State League last night at the State Armory by a score of 30 to 9. It was apparent after the first few minutes of play that the visitors were completely outclassed. During the first half, the game was played under professional rules and the score was 15 to 2 at the end of the period for the local five. It was expected that the Utica team would excel in this style of play, as they have played under these rules all season. Joe Schwarzer, pivot man of the locals proved the star of the contest. He registered four field goals, all from different angles and was also credited with four points from the foul line mark. Casey was the only member who failed to tally a point. Sweltzer made his first appearance with the All-Syracuse five last night. Although he did not get into the game until the last few minutes of play, Sweltzer brought the crowd to their feet by scoring two field goals in quick succession. Fay Inman, manager of the visitors, proved the outstanding star for his team, making seven of the nine points scored by his team. The summary: SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-1-5), Tormey, rf (3-1-7), Schwarzer, c, (4-4-12), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, rg (2-0-4), Martin, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (12-6-30). UTICA: Hall, rg (0-1-1), B. Grant, lg (0-0-0), Inman, c (3-1-7), H. Grant, lf (0-1-1), Prokup, lf (0-0-0), Nestor, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-3-9). Score at half time: All-Syracuse, 15; Utica, 2. Referee: Dollard. Timer: Dorsey. Scorer: Nolan. Syracuse Journal- Syracuse Quint Finds Ute Team Easy To Beat The summary: SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-1-5), Tormey, rf (3-1-7), Schwarzer, c, (4-4-12), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, rg (2-0-4), Martin, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (12-6-30). UTICA: Hall, rg (0-1-1), B. Grant, lg (0-0-0), Inman, c (3-1-7), H. Grant, lf (0-1-1), Prokup, lf (0-0-0), Nestor, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-3-9). The All-Syracuse quintet downed the Utica professional team at the State Armory last night by a score of 30 to 9. The visitors did not present a very strong front and were outclassed. The first half was played under professional rules and at the end of this period the Syracusans were in front 15 to 2. The last half was played under intercollegiate rules. Joe Schwarzer was the individual star of the contest. He scored 12 points, getting four field goals and four foul throws. Inman played the best game for the visitors. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Five Scores Easy Victory Uticans Fall Before Attack Of Syracuse; Captain Tormey And His Mates Play Dazzling Game; Schwarzer Is Star Playing spectacular basketball, the All-Syracuse quintet vanquished the Utica State League five, 30 to 9, at the State Armory last night. Despite the freezing weather, more than 1,440 fans braved the elements to witness the contest, which was bitterly fought. The first half was played under professional rules, the style of play at which Utica was expected to excel, but, much to the surprise of the spectators, All-Syracuse led at half time by a score of 15 to 2. Captain Tormey, Rafter and Schwarzer each caged the ball twice in the first period, Tormey and Schwarzer scoring the additional points on baskets from the foul line. In the second half, under the intercollegiate system, Syracuse also showed to advantage, registering the same number of points as in the first period, while the visitors annexed but seven counters. Schwarzer again accounted for two field baskets. Tormey and Martin each flung the ball through the rim and Sweltzer, making his first appearance as a member of the All-Syracuse team in the final three minutes of play, electrified the crowd with two beautiful shots which fell through the circle. Inman, who played at center and left forward, was the star of the invaders. He tallied thrice from the floor in the second half and scored seven of the nine points made by Utica. The other members of the team could not cope with the lightning play of the Syracuse team and appeared dazzled by the kaleidoscopic pass work and accurate shooting of the local outfit. The summary: SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-1-5), Tormey, rf (3-1-7), Schwarzer, c, (4-4-12), Casey, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, rg (2-0-4), Martin, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (12-6-30). UTICA: Hall, rg (0-1-1), B. Grant, lg (0-0-0), Inman, c (3-1-7), H. Grant, lf (0-1-1), Prokup, lf (0-0-0), Nestor, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-3-9). Score at half time: All-Syracuse, 15; Utica, 2. Referee: Dollard. Timer: Dorsey. Scorer: Nolan. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:December 18 Category:Casey Category:Dollard Category:Lavoy Category:Martin Category:Oram Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Sweltzer